Town Center
The Town is the main Room on The Island that arrived on March 2nd, 2011, being the second room ever on The Island, first being the Pet Shop. It is home to the Performance Center, Arcade, Restaurant and Coin Cave, and can be accessed from the Town Alley, Shore, Beach, Park, and Shopping Center. It is the only room to have Source Felly,The Weekly Poll, The Radio, and Background Advertisements. So far, it has been decorated for every party. Parties 2011 *During the Music festival 2011, you could buy a VIP pass here. *During the Medieval party, it was known as the Medieval Town. *During the Halloween party 2011, you could go trick or treating here. *During the Sky Festival, you could ride in a plane. *During the Christmas Party, you could have a snowball fight. 2012 *During the DJ Party, you could play the Floor Piano. *During the Space For Sky Festival, you could fly the rocket to the Moon. *During the 1st anniversary party, there was a "1 YEAR" sign. *During the St patricks party 2012, you could follow the red rainbow. *During the April fools party 2012, you could travel to the Crab dimension. *During the Crab party 2012, you could let your Crab play. *During the Music festival 2012, you could DJ. *During the Mountain climb 2012, you could start climbing the mountain. *During the Festival of fire, you could burn a cardboard building. *During the Christmas party 2012, it was decorated the same as last year. 2013 *During the Festival of Water 2013, you could swim in the water. *During the St patricks event 2013, the Rainbow crab was hidden. *During the 2nd Anniversary Party, the Music Acts Center opened. *During the April fools event 2013, the Town was reversed. *During the Crab party 2013, it was known as "the Crab Town". *During Dusk week, the Town was dark. *During the Mountain climb 2013, it was known as "Islandwood Town". *During the Music festival 2013, the Town mostly didn't have black outlines. *During Operation: Super Hero, the Town looked like a city. *During the Fun Fair 2013, it was known as the "Fun Town" *During the Element Party 2013, you could throw fireballs or create wind. *During the Zombie Takeover, it was known as the "Ghost Town" *During the Holiday Party 2013, you could ice skate. *During the Awards Show 2013, you could win awards. 2014 *At the beginning of the year, the Coral Cave entrance was closed. *During The Golden Crab Quest, the sidewalks were orange. *During the Cave Event, the Town turned into a cave. *During the Valentines Event 2014, there were heart balloons and streamers. *During the 3rd Anniversary Party, there was the number 3 on the sidewalk, and streamers. *During the ST Patricks Party 2014, it was known as "Log Town" *During the Crab Party 2014, it was again, known as "Crab Town" *During the Fireworks Party 2014, there was a BBQ. *During the Music Festival 2014, it was known as "Music Boardwalk Town" *During the Element Party 2014, it was known as "Element Town" *During the Felly Festival, there was a snack stand, and streamers. *During the Halloween Party 2014, it was known as "Haunted Town" *During the Future Party, it had a robo-wash in the middle. *During the Holiday Party 2014, it was known as "The Holiday Town" 2015 *During New Years Day 2015, it was night time. *During the Mountain Climb 2015, it was known as "Mountain Town" *During the School Party, it had streamers and a banner saying "NEW SCHOOL!" *During the 4th Anniversary Party, it had a fountain, and a sign on the Performance Center saying "4TH ANIVV PARTY" *During the Space Party, it was known as "Space Town" *During the ST Patricks Event 2015, it had clovers leading to the Town Alley. *During the April Fools Party 2015, the Arcade was inverted colors, the Performance Center was pixely, the Restaurant was weirdly colored, and there were streamers. *During the Crab Party 2015, it was decorated similarly to last year. *During the Music Festival 2015, it was decorated similarly to last year. *During the Summer Party 2015, it was turned into a Beach *During the Fireworks Party 2015, it was night time. *During the Fun Fair 2015, the Arcade was shaped like a tent. *During Operation: Superhero 2015, it was decorated similarly to the previous. *During the Gopper Party, it was known as "Gopper Town". *During the Birthday Party, it had streamers and a banner across the Arcade saying "Happy 16th Birthday Seth4564!" *During the Halloween Party 2015, it was decorated similarly to last year. *During the Thanksgiving Party, there were streamers, balloons, and a large table. *During the Holiday Party 2015, there were snow forts, streamers, and a Christmas Tree. 2016 *During New Years Day 2016, it was decorated similarly to last years. *During the Element Party 2016, it had lava lakes, rocky exteriors, & several flames. *During the Felly Bowl, it had a sign that pointed to the Plaza which said "Felly Bowl" *During the Mountain Climb 2016, it was decorated similarly to last years. *During the 5th Anniversary Party, it had a banner, streamers, & a dance floor. *During the Pirate Party, it was turned into a dock. *During the Crab Party 2016, it was decorated similarly to last years. *During the Music Festival 2016, it was decorated similarly to last years. *During the Titan Party, it was decorated as a city in the hills. *During the Prehistoric Party, it was freezing. *During the Fellimpics 2016, it had the Fellimpics Logo, a podium, and a large TV. *During the Steven Universe Party, it became Beach City Boardwalk. *During the Halloween Party 2016, it was decorated similarly to last years. Trivia *It is the most popular room of The Island. Party Rooms *Moon (1) *Crab Dimension (1) *Mountain Base (1) Gallery Exteriors Performance Center Exterior 2.png|Performance Center Arcade Exterior 2.png|Arcade Restaurant Exterior New.PNG|Restaurant Ariel Views Regular Town ad Felly.png|The Town with Felly's in it Town Ad Alone.png|Ariel view of the Town town bg 2.PNG|An Advertisement showing the Town During Parties Crab ad 1.png|Crab Party 2016 Music Festival Ad.png|Music Festival 2016 Graphical designs oldest town.png|July 2011-January 5th, 2012 old town.png|January 5th -November 15th, 2012 Town 10.png|November 15th, 2012- April 3rd, 2014 Town 22.png|April 3rd, 2014 - March 1st, 2016 Town Center.png|March 1st, 2016 - Present 2011 Town Music Festival Old.png|Music Festival 2011 Old town crab.png|Crab party 2011 town medieval 2011.png|Medieval party Town old summer.png|Summer party Townjugnle.jpg|Plant Party town mountain climb.jpg|Mountain climb 2011 Towncarninal-4.jpg|Fun Fair 2011 town halloween 2.png|Halloween party 2011 Town earth opening.png|Karate Earth Grand Opening Party Sky town.jpg|Sky Festival Town Christmas 11 Construction.png|Christmas Party 2011 Construction Town snow.jpg|Christmas Party 2012 Town Element 12 Construction.png|Element Party 2012 Construction Town Element.jpg|Element Party 2012 Town dj.jpg|DJ Party The town fashion show.jpg|The fashion show Town sky festival.jpg|Sky Festival 2012 Town arcade construction.jpg|Arcade Renovation Construction Town 1st constructionsss.jpg|1st anniversary party Construction Town 1st constructionss.jpg|1st anniversary party Construction 1st construction.jpg|1st anniversary party Construction Town 1ss.jpg|1st anniversary party Town st patricks constructions.jpg|St patricks party 2012 Construction Asdfasdf.JPG|St patricks party 2012 Construction Town st patrickss..jpg|St patricks party 2012 Town st patrick.JPG|St patricks party 2012 Town_funs.JPG|Pet Shop Fun Festival 2012 Town april fool.JPG|April fools party 2012 Town crab partys.JPG|Crab party 2012 Town music constructions.JPG|Music festival 2012 Construction Town music festival.jpg|Music festival 2012 Town mountain constructions.JPG|Mountain climb 2012 Construction Town mountains.JPG|Mountain climb 2012 Town_fun_fair_cons.JPG|Fun Fair 2012 Construction Town_Fun_Fair.jpg|Fun Fair 2012 Town fire cons.JPG|Festival of fire Construction town fire.png|Festival of fire Town fellimpics con.jpg|Fellimpics 2012 Construction town fellimpics.jpg|Fellimpics 2012 Town Christmas 11 Construction.png|Christmas party 2012 Construction Town snow.jpg|Christmas party 2012 2013 town 2nd con.png|2nd Anniversary Party Construction town 2nd con 3.png|2nd Anniversary Party Construction Town 2nd.png|2nd Anniversary Party Town Music Acts Con.png|Performance Center Construction Town st patricks.png|St patricks event 2013 Town water.png|Festival of Water 2013 Town crab con.png|Crab Party 2013 Construction town april 2.png|April fools event 2013 Town crab4.png|Crab party 2013 town gray.png|Grey Clouds Town gray 2.png|Grey Clouds Town dusk2.png|Dusk week Town dusk 2.png|Dusk week town dusk 4.png|Dusk week Town mountain con.png|Mountain climb 2013 Construction Town movie2.png|Mountain climb 2013 Town movie.png|Mountain climb 2013 Town fireworks.png|Fireworks party 2013 Town music con.png|Music festival 2013 Construction Town music festival 2.png|Music festival 2013 Town superhero.png|Operation: Super Hero Town fun fair con.png|Fun Fair 2013 Construction Town fun fair.png|Fun Fair 2013 Town element pre.png|Water Leaking Town element pre 2.png|Flood Town element.png|Element Party 2013 Town zombie.png|Zombie Takeover town holiday con.png|Holiday Party 2013 Construction Town holiday.png|Holiday Party 2013 town awards.png|Awards Show 2013 2014 town coral closed.png|Coin Cave Closed Town gold.png|The Golden Crab Quest town cave con.png|Cave Event Construction town cave.png|Cave Event town 3rd con.png|3rd Anniversary Party Construction town 3rd con 3.png|3rd Anniversary Party Construction Town valentines.png|Valentines Event 2014 town 3rd.png|3rd Anniversary Party Town st patricks 3.png|ST Patricks Party 2014 Town gopper.png|With a "Have you seen me" sign on the Arcade Town crab con 2.png|Crab Party 2014 Construction Town Crab.png|Crab Party 2014 Town Island Cup.png|Island Cup Town fireworks 2.png|Fireworks Party 2014 Town Music Con.png|Music Festival 2014 Construction Town Music Con 2.png|Music Festival 2014 Construction Town Music Con 3.png|Music Festival 2014 Construction Town Music Festival.png|Music Festival 2014 Town Music Festival 2.png|Music Festival 2014 Town Element Con.png|Element Party 2014 Construction Town Element Con 2.png|Element Party 2014 Construction Town Element Con 3.png|Element Party 2014 Construction Town Element 2.png|Element Party 2014 Town Felly con.png|Felly Festival construction Town Felly con 1.png|Felly Festival construction Town Felly.png|Felly Festival Town Fall.png|Dring Autumn Town Fall 1.png|During Autumn Town 15.png|During Autumn Town Halloween Con.png|Halloween Party 2014 Construction Town Halloween.png|Halloween Party 2014 Town future con.png|Future Party Construction Town Future.png|Future Party Town Fall 3.png|With a Christmas colored radio Town holiday con 1.png|Holiday Party 2014 Construction Town holiday con 2.png|Holiday Party 2014 Construction Town holiday con 3.png|Holiday Party 2014 Construction Town Holiday.png|Holiday Party 2014 2015 Town New Year.png|New Years Day 2015 Town New Year 2.png|New Years Day 2015 Town Mountain.png|Mountain Climb 2015 Town school 2.png|School Party Town 4th new.png|4th Anniversary Party Town Space.png|Space Party Town ST Patricks.png|ST Patricks Event 2015 Town April.png|April Fools Party 2015 Town Crab Con.png|Crab Party 2015 Construction Town Crab 2.png|Crab Party 2015 Town Music Con 1.png|Music Festival 2015 Construction Town Music Festival 3.png|Music Festival 2015 Town Book Fair.png|Book Fair Town summer con.png|Summer Party 2015 Construction Town Summer.png|Summer Party 2015 Town Night 2.png|Fireworks Party 2015 Town fun fair 2.png|Fun Fair 2015 Town Superhero Con.png|Operation: Superhero 2015 Construction Town Superhero.png|Operation: Superhero 2015 Town Gopper Con.png|Gopper Party Construction Town Gopper.png|Gopper Party Town Purple.png|Purple Felly visible Town Birthday.png|Birthday Party Town Halloween Con 2.png|Halloween Party 2015 Construction Town Halloween 2.png|Halloween Party 2015 Town Thanksgiving Con.png|Thanksgiving Party Construction Town Thanksgiving.png|Thanksgiving Party Town Thanksgiving 2.png|Thanksgiving Party Town Snow.png|During Winter Town Snow 2.png|Holiday Party 2015 Construction Town Holiday 2.png|Holiday Party 2015 2016 Town New Years.png|New Years Day 2016 Town Element Con 1.png|Element Party 2016 Construction Town Element.PNG|Element Party 2016 Town Felly Bowl.png|Felly Bowl Town Mountain 2.png|Mountain Climb 2016 Town 5th.PNG|5th Anniversary Party Town Before Pirate.png|Pirate Party Construction Town Pirate.png|Pirate Party Town Crab Con 2.png|Crab Party 2016 Construction Town Crab.PNG|Crab Party 2016 Town Crab Extended.png|Crab Party 2016 Town Music Con 4.png|Music Festival 2016 Construction Town Music Festival 1.png|Music Festival 2016 Town Titan Con.png|Titan Party Construction Town Titan.png|Titan Party Town Titan Night.png|Fireworks Party 2016 Town Prehistoric.png|Prehistoric Party Town Fellimpics Con.png|Fellimpics 2016 Construction Town Fellimpics.png|Fellimpics 2016 Town 2000.png|2,000 Days Party Town Steven Universe Construction.png|Steven Universe Party Construction Town Steven Universe.png|Steven Universe Party Town Halloween 1.png|Halloween Party 2016 Town Halloween Bday.png|Birthday Party 2016 SWFs *Room *Music See Also *Pet Shop Category:Rooms of 2011 Category:The Island Category:2011 Category:Rooms